Claimed
by faegirl-16
Summary: What happens when Kagome is kidnapped by Sesshoumaru and he ends up claiming her for his own? IN PROGRESS
1. A Plan Takes Shape

Don't own them, if I did I wouldn't be writing this ;)  
  
He stood in the thickness of the trees, carefully masking his scent from the keen nose of the hanyou not far away in the clearing. He watched the scene before him, a plan beginning to form in his mind.  
  
They walked towards the well silently, hand in hand. Kagome, needless to say, was quite delighted by this new development. In her eagerness to get to the well, she had grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him out of Kaede's hut. When he caught up with her, much to her relief, he left his hand right where it was, instead of jerking it away like he normally would have done. When they reached the well they just stood there silent still, neither wanted to break the hold or the stillness of the night. Before long however, Kagome released his hand and threw her arms around his neck drawing him in close for a hug.  
  
And Inuyasha could not help but to respond, holding her slender body tightly against him. He inhaled deeply, letting her scent penetrate ever fiber in his being, down to his very soul. Her scent relaxed him, it always had, but this time he felt like he could never let her go, most certainly not back to the future where he was unable to protect her. He unconsciously started growling, surprising Kagome enough for her to pull out of the hug and looked into his eyes.  
  
She was surprised to find them tinted red, filled with extreme possessiveness, more so than she had ever seen before. "Inuyasha" she called softly, bringing her hand up to brush against his cheek, startling him out of the state he was in. He looked down at her, tenderness in his eyes, and smiled, one of those rare heartfelt smiles that always seemed to melt her heart.  
  
"I'll only be gone for two days" she whispered, half-afraid that speaking too loud would break the fragile moment between the two. Inuyasha nodded briefly, saying nothing, more from his lack of ability to speak then any lack of words. She turned soundlessly and was about to jump through the well, when much to Inuyasha's surprise, she turned back around and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, before launching herself off the edge and back to her own time.  
  
Inuyasha sighed mournfully as he glared down into the darkness of the well. "If only I could tell you how much I love you," he said wistfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as his weak hanyou brother walked, no moped, back into the forest, probably heading to the tree that was covered in his scent. Inuyasha's private confession of love had surprised the youkai somewhat but he contributed it towards his pathetic human side. What had really surprised him though was the young miko wench throwing herself down a well while his brother calmly watched.  
  
He waited several moments, unsure of what to do, when he hesitantly stepped into the clearing and approached the mysterious well. He peered down into its dark depths, seeing nothing. Sniffing the air around him gingerly, he found that the wench's scent was lingering but the source completely gone. He puzzled at this, how could she just suddenly disappear? As he thought over various scenarios he made his way back to his hiding spot in the trees. 'Two days, she had said, before she would return. I can wait two days.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
He was beginning to get impatient. Two whole days he had waited, hiding from his foolish half-brother who moped around the well waiting just as impatiently for the stupid ningen wench to return. The sun was starting to set and just as he was about to leave her scent suddenly filled the area almost assaulting his senses. He snorted derisively at Inuyasha, who came racing towards the well and jumped in only to come back out a few seconds later with the miko, and after setting her down carefully, continued to jump around her excitedly, looking very much like a puppy whose master had just returned home.  
  
He smiled evilly as the plan took shape in his mind. This would be easy. Too easy. He laughed out loud and vanished into the night, leaving only his spies behind to guard the well. ~~~~~ Okii, I know I said I'd finish the other one but this popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. So here we all are. LOL I was gonna wait to post this until I had finished the entire story, but I wanted to torture a specific friend (muahaha SB). So don't expect any updates until its done (don't worry it won't be a very long fic lol) And as always please review. 


	2. Mates, Too Late

Like I said before I don't own them.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't have to wait very long before his spies alerted him that the group was returning to the village from god knows where they go. It had only been four days since they had left, giving him just enough time to set his plan into motion. He raced to the well with a grin, and slipped into the forest hiding among the shadows, waiting.  
  
Kagome was lost deep in thought as made her way toward the well. 'I just can't believe he said that!' She couldn't get her mind off of the events that had transpired just moments before.  
  
*****  
  
They had just returned to Kaeda's hut after an unsuccessful shard hunt. The demon they had encountered was strong, but since he didn't have a jewel shard, it was nothing the group couldn't take down easily. With no more rumors to begin their hunt, there was nothing to do but sit around and wait.  
  
Kagome got up from her position on the floor next to the wall and grabbed her bag. "Well, I'm going home" she announced to everyone. Six pairs of eyes swung over to Inuyasha expectantly.  
  
"No you aren't. You just went home" he stated, making it clear that he expected her to accept his decision without hesitation.  
  
"Oh yes I am" she retorted. "There's not a single shard rumor and I'm not waiting around here when I could be back home catching up on the schoolwork I've missed. You can come and get me when you hear something." With that she began to walk towards the door intent on leaving, when a blur of red flashed by her, stopping at the door, blocking it.  
  
She couldn't believe what she saw. He was actually trying to physically restrain her from going home. "Inuyasha," she gritted out between clenched teeth "move now."  
  
"Bitch, I said you weren't going home" he screamed in her face, causing her to take a step back in shock. 'When did he get so aggressive about her going home? It was only for a couple of days' she reasoned, not realizing that as they had become closer over the past couple of days, his fear of her leaving him forever had increased dramatically and he was not going to put up with her leaving without a fight.  
  
She sighed, hating herself for what she was about to do. She knew it made him feel weak, something he particularly despised, and tried to avoid using it but that was the only way she was going home, and by the gods she was going home. "Inuyasha," she said quietly, "Sit."  
  
A loud thud, followed by the hanyou's muffled cursing, echoed throughout the hut. Kagome walked out of the hut, using his back as a bridge and causing quite a few more obscenities to come flying from his mouth. She was heading towards the well when he yelled after her "Bitch, how dare you disrespect me!!"  
  
Kagome turned on her heel and demanded "And why should I respect you Inuyasha, when you obviously don't respect me?"  
  
"Because I am your mate!!" he screamed at her before he realized what exactly he had said. Oops. It was true though, he thought of her that way even though he hadn't followed up on the actions that being mates implied. He never intended for her to know that though, at least not yet.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped open at his startling revelation. She felt a deep blush come over her face. 'Oh my god how do I respond to that' she questioned herself. 'The nerve of him to just assume that that was okay with her.' Still it was rather nice to know that he felt that strongly about her. "Inuyasha" she said, rather softly and hesitantly, "it will take a lot more than you holding my hand before you can call me your mate." She turned and left.  
  
*****  
  
She continued to walk to the well, absentmindedly chewing her lip as she replayed the events over and over in her head. She sighed with relief when she found herself at the well. Only then did she realize that there was a youkai nearby, and a powerful one at that. But it was already too late.  
  
~~~~~ Well what did you think? I know I said I was gonna wait till I finished it to post but well SB (scarredbride) refused to update her story until I updated mine. So, I'm gonna be evil back. Don't expect to hear from me again till she updates. If you want more go harass her. 


	3. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in the shadows, waiting for his prey to enter his line of sight to pounce. Her scent came to him long before the miko became visible. She was alone. That foolish brother of his had failed to protect the woman that he couldn't even admit his love to. He smiled in anticipation. Her scent was getting stronger and it wouldn't be long now before she entered the clearing. He was rewarded moments later as she walked rather slowly to the well, obviously lost in deep thought about something. She hadn't even sensed his presence yet. He waited a bit longer, waiting for her to get closer. Years of chasing prey had given him extraordinary patience and he wanted her to know he was here before he showed himself. For her to know that she was caught in his trap and that there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
She stopped in front of the well and was staring down into its murky depths. She suddenly jerked her head up and he saw her eyes widen and her head swiveled around the clearing. Like a deer in the headlights he chuckled inwardly. He sniffed the air delicately and smiled dangerously. The scent of her fear permeated the area and his instincts demanded that he act now.  
  
In a blink of the eye he moved from the shadow of the trees, across the clearing and came to a rest less than a foot in front of the terrified young girl. He felt her gaze rise from his chest up to his face, and watched as she paled when she recognized who exactly was standing in front of her. He saw her panicked eyes glance back the way she had just come, her body trembling almost unnoticeably. 'Hmpf' he thought with disdain 'that filthy hanyou will not save you this time wench.'  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, when she suddenly found the tip of a sword pressed against her throat. "Scream, bitch. I dare you" the youkai lord challenged the miko. Her mouth clamped shut instantly. She swallowed trying to keep her calm, but with the sharp edge of the sword pressed up against, she felt a small prick as the blade broke the skin and drew blood. Sesshoumaru watched as a small trickle of blood slid down her neck, primal urges of ripping his prey's throat out flashed across his mind. Appalled at his lack of self-control he shoved the unbidden images to the furthest reach of his mind and concentrated on his mission.  
  
He slid the red tinted tip of the sword down the creamy white skin resting just below where the Shikon jewel hung by its necklace. She tensed and began to protest but before she could say anything the dog demon flicked his sword, cutting through the necklace, and catching the jewel gracefully with his other hand.  
  
The fear in her scent was quickly replaced by another emotion. Anger. Fire danced in the girls eyes and he felt a powerful aura begin to emanate around her. Stupid wench thought he was trying to steal it. He was more then surprised however when she girl stepped forward and tried to yank it back out of his grip. Sesshoumaru roughly shoved her back and the anger in her eyes turning into a roaring blaze and he realized that this pathetic human was willing to fight to the death for just this pebble. He frowned, the creases marring his beautiful face. He would not fight with his brother's bitch, especially when he had much better plans for her. He grinned. Much better plans.  
  
Kagome was infuriated. First he attacked her while she was weaponless and now he was steal to take the Shikon no Tama from her as well? 'I thought he has more honor than that' she pondered briefly. 'Well there's no way in the seven hells I'm gonna let him take it without a fight.' She quickly stepped forward and reached for the jewel, only to be pushed away like a mere annoyance. She opened her mouth to give him the worst ass lashing he had ever received, when a sudden explosion of pain of the back of her head stopped her. Stars twinkled before her eyes right before everything faded into darkness.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and pain before she crumpled. He caught her easily with his arm. Sesshoumaru reached into his silk white robes and withdrew a small parchment. He was about to toss it to the ground when he caught another sight of the blood that had dripped from the wound at her throat. An idea popped into his scheming mind, one that would surely enrage the hanyou. He shifted the girl and brought the parchment up to neck, allowing the blood to seep into aged paper, before tossing both it and the Shikon no Tama to the ground. With that he took off into the darkening night, with an unconscious Kagome in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha just lay there as he watched the woman he loved retreat. The hurt showed plainly in his eyes. 'How could she just dismiss me like that, when I just bared my heart to her?' Then it hit him. She didn't understand.  
  
She didn't understand that being mates meant so much more than just the physical implications. It was beyond love even, the emotional bonds created by the sacred act of being mates. They would share a soul; they would be as one. At least that was how it worked when it was done right, according to youkai tradition. Youkai laws were incredibly complex and complicated. He could barely figure them out at times but how in the world was he going to explain them to her. He should have done it already, he realized. Maybe then she would have figured out why Kouga's advances bothered him so much. He was taking liberties with her that no other being let alone that wimpy wolf. He sighed in frustration, picking himself off the ground where she had sat him and dusting off.  
  
He wanted to run after her, explain everything to her, but he was still stinging from her words. And Kagome was still more than likely pissed off. No, he would wait couple of hours before going to her and telling her everything. EVERYTHING. Including his undying love for her. He could only hope that she shared his feelings.  
  
And so he walked back into Kaede's hut and settled himself back down, mentally planing what he was going to say. So caught up in his ponderings that he didn't notice Sango, Miroku, and Shippou follow him inside or when they formed a circle around him, watching him expectantly. That is, until Miroku's staff came down on his head, sharply bringing him out of his silent musings.  
  
He growled at them, feeling like a surrounded beast. All three of them had a mischievous look in their eyes. This was not going to go well he decided. Still he managed to glare up at them and bark out "what the hell was that for monk?"  
  
He could have sworn they all rolled their eyes at him exactly at the same time. "Go after her you baka!" Shippou yelled at him angrily. Inuyasha resisted the urge to bonk the kitsune on the head, settling for a deep throated growl instead.  
  
"Shut the hell up you little runt. I don't see where it's any of your business. And before you two get on my case, don't worry. I plan on going to talk to her, just giving her some time to think about what I said." He glared at them and muttered something under his breathe.  
  
"What was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously. He hanyou refused to answer, even to acknowledge that she had asked.  
  
"HE said," Shippou began, darting out of Inuyasha's reach "that and cool off so she not so damn mad at me."  
  
The sound of laughter erupted from the hut. That and the destruction caused by an infuriated hanyou causing a kitsune.  
  
Several hours later Inuyasha made his ways to the well. He still didn't know what exactly he was going to tell Kagome but he knew he had to tell her something. This was something he had been putting off for far too long.  
  
As he caught closer to the well, warning signals went off in his mind. Something was wrong. He sniffed the air and growled feral at his findings. His bastard of a brother had been here and not very long ago either. But the thing that really upset him, the thing that caused him to break into a full speed, panic driven run- the faint scent of her blood.  
  
As he raced to the portal between times, the aroma of her fear, mixed with anger and the small amount of blood that had him panicked, hit him like a brick wall.  
  
He dashed into the clearing praying to every god that he'd ever heard of in his entire life that she was still there. The amount of blood wasn't enough for her to be seriously injured, but he was still worried. His heart dropped as he glanced around and saw that it was empty. He spotted a small glint of light on the ground next to the well. 'No that couldn't be-' he walked closer and bent down to examine the object more closely. 'No' his mind screamed at him. His heart was crushed. There was no way she would ever leave the Shikon no Tama behind unless something horrible had happened. Then he noticed the yellowed parchment, covered with the smell of her blood. He opened it slowly fearing what he would find on its pages. The three words wrenched his heart out of his soul and tinted his red.  
  
His body should with emotion that he had to express. The fear for her safety, the despair of failing to protect her again, the overwhelming undeclared love, and the rage at his brother forced their way to the surface where he express them the only way he knew how.  
  
He tilted his head back and screamed in the night sky, a heart chilling sound full of raw emotion. He clenched the paper in his hand, somehow hoping that the writer would feel its pain. He body was wracked with sobs and the ink smeared, destroying the hated message that would be forever burned into the hanyou's mind.  
  
"Bring the sword."  
  
~~~~~ Well yet another chapter done. Ended it sooner than I planned but I felt bad for not updating so soon. Not many reviews, rather discouraging I must say. Oh well, tell me what you think. 


	4. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
A/N: So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. My never ending duties as a muse sucked up all my creativity and well truth be told I was kinda avoiding this chapter. Oh and for those of you who have been begging for me to make this a Inuyasha/Kagome fic, you'll just have to wait to find out, but nobody give up when things reveal themselves. I have a surprise in store for all of you.  
  
Last time on Claimed:  
  
He tilted his head back and screamed in the night sky, a heart chilling sound full of raw emotion. He clenched the paper in his hand, somehow hoping that the writer would feel its pain. His body was wracked with sobs and the ink smeared, destroying the hated message that would be forever burned into the hanyou's mind.  
  
"Bring the sword."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up with the biggest headache of her life. She reached up to gingerly feel the lump on the back of her head, as she tried to piece together what exactly had happened to her and where she was now. She looked around the room, unable to see much as it was just slightly past dawn and daylight was only beginning to sneak through the small window of the room. From what she could see though, she was in a small but nicely decorated room.  
  
She sat up slowly, looking curiously at her surroundings. Squinting into the darkness she could make out a tall armoire standing next to a beautifully carved desk and bookcase. She shivered in the cold morning and pulled the blanket up closer to her. Only when the fabric rubbed up against her smooth skin did she realized with shock that her bedding was made of the finest silk she had ever seen. It was a pale cream, almost white, with silver ivy accents. The delicacy took her breath away and she felt like she was soiling it just by laying on it. As she took in softness and warmth of the bed her eyes wandered over to the beautiful tapestry on the wall.  
  
White cranes danced across a gorgeous water scene. Waterfalls bounded down the heights, crashing into the lake where the cranes balanced gracefully. Green from the foliage surrounding the lake melted with the hues of red, pink, orange, and yellow of the rising sun. She stared mesmerized by the extraordinary beauty of the tapestry when her scrambled brain suddenly registered a presence nearby.  
  
Her eyes swung to the door expecting someone to enter but as time passed and the presence did not go away she realized that they must already be in the room. She did a rather hurried search of the room again and noticed a tad bit late that during her previous examination of the room she had overlooked a large chair, with a lithe pale figure sitting comfortably on it, watching her with hard, cold, emotionless, golden eyes. Her eyes hardened in recognition and she glared at the figure sitting so casually in front of her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
It seemed as though that one word as the key to the door that locked her memories from the night before because suddenly everything flashed before her eyes making her slightly dizzy before the room straightened itself again. There was still one question in her mind though and when she found her voice once more she asked it rather shakily: "Where are we?"  
  
She could feel his laughter mocking her as he answered with a tone that said it was really rather obvious. "In my castle."  
  
Her jaw dropped. She had tried not to look shocked, she really did, but well she didn't win that battle. She had to blink several times before she could form her next question. "You.you."  
  
"Yes I have a castle, baka wench. I am the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, by all rights I should have a castle. I suppose the hanyou weakling you travel with neglected to mention the fact that I am royalty and the severity of the crime you were committing by fighting against me."  
  
He saw her gulp at the implied threat and smiled to himself. He would show this miko, who had dared to stand against him, what it meant to incur his wrath. Not just yet though. He could wait. He stood and walked over to the amiore and opened it, revealing a beautiful collection of silk kimonos of every color. He turned back to the girl practically hiding under the covers of her bed, and gestured to the kimonos. "No more of your incessant questions. Get dressed now. I refuse to have you wandering around my castle dressed half naked as you are."  
  
Kagome shivered, even under the covers it was still chilly in this drafty room. She watched Sesshoumaru move back across the room towards the door before she got up and searched the armoire for a kimono. She gasped when she saw the silk assortment; every color imaginable was there. Scarlet, crimson, ruby, bright orange, golden yellow, dandelion, forest green, shamrock green, navy, sky blue, periwinkle, royal purple, rose, pale pink, it was like looking into a rainbow.  
  
Several moments of indecision passed as she tried to decide what kimono to wear- the shamrock green one with the dove detailing or the rose one with the sakura blossom details. She finally chose the rose one and started to walk back over to the bed to put it on when she noticed he was still in the room. He was once again sitting in the chair by the door staring at her intently. She stared right back waiting for him to leave. When he made no move to exit the room she cleared her throat and stammered out "Ano, Sesshoumaru, can you leave so I can change?"  
  
Had his icy mask slipped off his face for a moment she would have seen his lips barely twitch revealing his amusement at her embarrassment of the situation. He remained silent though and decided to ignore her plea for privacy. She was, after all, his prisoner.  
  
She just stood there and he smelled her embarrassment deepen. He could just imagine the thoughts that were going through her head right now, like he would ever be interested in seeing a human female naked before him. But since the idea of a forced lack of modestly obviously bothered the virginal miko, he figured he could put up with the sight. He was rather annoyed though when instead of dressing, she sat on the bed, crossed her arms, and directed him the iciest glare he had ever seen in his lifetime.  
  
"I will not wait much longer girl. Put it on now or I will force you to walk around naked, bare for the world to see."  
  
She snorted and replied with a curt "then leave so I can change."  
  
Her tone infuriated him almost as much as the fact that she was giving him a command and before he even had time to think about it she was pressed up against a wall, her fragile neck held with one hand in a grip too tight to breathe through. Had he not been so angry, he would have rather enjoyed the way her eyes grew at his actions and the pathetic noises she made as she desperately struggled to get the much needed are to fill her lungs.  
  
"Listen BITCH," he snarled "this is my domain. Do not attempt to order me about again and know that I will not hesitate to snap your pathetic body in half just for the sheer pleasure of it should you do so again. I will do as I please and you will willingly obey my commands or you will never see your precious hanyou again. Understand?"  
  
All Kagome could manage to do was nod her head weakly. Her brain was swimming and her vision was getting blurry. Just when she was sure she was about to black out from the lack of oxygen, he released her throat, dropping her unceremoniously to the cold, hard, stone floor below. She lay there for several moments, gasping for air. She felt, rather than hear or see him move back across the room and settle himself once more in the chair. Her miko powers flared around her slightly in the presence of the now known threat. When he made no further movements to attack her it slowly receded back from the unknown source of power it had come from.  
  
Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised when he noticed the large amount of power flare from the young girl lying prostrate on the floor in front of him. He watched her carefully looking for any signs that he was in danger but relaxed when the power dissipated. In the future he would have to be more careful around her, he had not know that she possessed this kind of power. He allowed he several more minutes to collect herself before he grew inpatient and barked "Dress yourself."  
  
Kagome wanted to yell at the bastard for trying to kill her but her throat hurt and after hearing his threat, she figured it would be safer if she just kept her mouth shut. She gracefully rose from the ground determined not to show him any signs of weakness and walked slowly over the bed, and picked up the disregarded kimono. She could feel his eyes on her as she quickly undressed, both because of the demon sitting behind her and the cold chill of the castle air, and re-adorned herself in the beautiful silk kimono.  
  
Before she could look around the room for a hairbrush the taiyoukai had risen from his seat and commanded "Come. Breakfast waits." She followed him hastily out of the room while futilely trying to get the tangles out of her hair with her fingers. Before she left though, she glanced back at the sun shining through the small window and wondered 'Where is Inuyasha?'  
  
~~~~ Well that's not where I planned on ending it but it was getting rather long and the end was no where in sight. Plus I'm not very happy with this chapter, especially since I had to write it twice since the laptop died taking this with it. Oh well.  
  
Now for my little rant. Over 700 visits and only 9 of you could be bothered to review? Not cool. Your reviews make me happy and encourage me to update. Reviews = Faye Happy + more updates 


	5. A Hanyou's Hurting Heart

Disclaimer: Same as always not my characters.  
  
The scream echoed throughout the night, chilling the bones of any that heard its heartbroken angst. Back in the village, all activity came to a sudden halt as everyone froze, terrified, their eyes swinging to the direction of the well from where the horrifying sound had come from. Five figures burst from a small hut and although it was dark their figures where easily identifiable. Small little Shippou clinging to the aged plump Kaede still clutching at his ears in pain, Miroku with his staff and ponytail, slender Sango bearing the massive Hiraikotsu, and little Kirara who had transformed into a large demon cat form when she came outside. The group paused only briefly before several members took off into the darkness of the night, running at full speed to the direction of the well and the sinking feeling deep in their heart that something horrible had happened.  
Sango and Miroku reached the clearing just moments later. They were surprised to find not the blood soaked raging battlefield like they had expected, but rather Inuyasha slumped back up against the well, his shoulders sagging, and his fists clenched so tightly blood was dripping onto the dew covered grass below. The sight of him looking so defeated brought the pair to a halt, apprehensively glancing around the clearing and back to the hunched figure in front of them. He didn't even acknowledge their presence.  
"Inuyasha are you all right? What's happened?" the demon exterminator began to ask worriedly. The only response she got from the hanyou though was the opening of one of his clenched fists and holding it out for them to see.   
Sango threw a confused look to the monk beside her, not understanding what was going on. Miroku though, knew as soon as the contents of his friend's hand- the fragmented ball of shikon shards now covered in blood threaded through a delicate necklace. The necklace that Kagome wore.   
"Where is Kagome Inuyasha" Miroku questioned softly not really wanting to hear the answer he was sure would come from the forlorn figure in from of him.   
Only then did Inuyasha look at them, studying each intently before glancing back down to the glimmering jewel resting in his palm. Swallowing back his emotion pain, he managed to grunt out in a semi normal voice, "Sesshoumaru took her."  
He paused briefly for a few moments before continuing. "And he wants the sword."  
  
Silence lingered over the clearing at that announcement, like a spell weaving its magic over them. Sango and Miroku didn't know the words to comfort their devastated friend, so they remained quiet, lost in their own thoughts. As time passed, the silence grew uncomfortable, the tension stretching out in nearly visible lines between those surrounding the well. Unable to stand it anymore, Sango finally broke the silence bringing the others out of the silent musings.  
"Listen Inuyasha it's late. Lets go back to Kaede's hut, get some rest and start out after her in the morning. Sesshoumaru won't hurt her if he wants the tetsuiga." She expected the hanyou to violently argue with her and demand they leave immediately in search of the woman he obviously loved.   
However, Inuyasha just nodded slightly, rolled to his feet in one smooth effortless motion, and start back to the village without a glance at the pair in front of him. They followed several paces back, recognizing that he wanted to be alone.   
They didn't see the single tear that managed to break through his poorly held in place emotional mask. They didn't hear him mutter the name of the woman he had only really acknowledged he loved today.   
  
"Kagome."  
  
Sorry for the wait everyone. Was sick, my muse got me into something else, lost the muse, then lost interest in Inuyasha but you don't really care about that do you. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. 


End file.
